


【SD】Sinners

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 应点梗要求写人造人与人类警察的故事，混合了银翼杀手，西部世界成分的AU
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	【SD】Sinners

一

新警员入队那天，Sam作为优秀警员代表给新人训话时注意到了台阶下一个新人，他笔挺得站在队列中央，像所有人一样认认真真听着训话，但Sam觉得他很特别，因为他的暗金色头发吗？还是因为那双和自已一样是绿色的眼睛呢？

说不上来，那男孩给他一种近似毛骨悚然的奇妙感觉，喉咙开始发痒，好奇心蓬勃生长。

走流程的训话和介绍大家都心不在焉，反正进这里来的除了人造人就是疯了的人，Sam跟在队伍最后，最前面的是被推出来应付麻烦事的副所长Bobby，他领着新人们在前面兜兜转转，后面这些被赶鸭子上架出来训话的老警员在后面小声聊着天。

“你说这波人里有几个真人啊？”有人又在猜这个了，Sam翻了个白眼没有插嘴，他还没无聊到拿午饭钱去赌这种东西。

“得了吧，你他妈就是想骗钱！”另外的人接了话茬，“别人我不敢确定，你看到那个金发绿眼的小子了吗，他肯定不是人，做那么张脸出来谁知道他原来是被用来干什么的。”

“说不定就是被用来干的。”

几个人发出一阵压抑的怪笑，最前方的Bobby一下子提高了音量，“众所周知我们是负责追捕反叛者的，不管你是人，还是人造人，只要进到这个部门就要跟你的快乐的前半生说再见了，如果后悔了那就跟你们背后那几位优秀前辈说一声，他们说不定还能自掏腰包带你们去楼下找俩姑娘。”

这次笑声是从前方发出的了，Sam把视线从走廊玻璃上收回来时发现那个金发男孩在看着他，但在视线交汇之前他就又把头扭了回去。他有种预感，不，应该不算预感了，他莫名认为那男孩会成为自己的新副手。

他并不在意那男孩是人还是人造人，这里也不在乎，这可能是这狗地方最好的地方了，只要你杀的反叛者够多，你就能的到尊重，人类不高贵，人造人也不低贱，并且所有的报道都称他们为英雄，就像今天新城日报的头版头条。

“又一反叛者基地被清除！警方零伤亡！”

妈的，甚至有孩子在邮箱里留下花和感谢信，谢谢你们保护我们！

真像反讽，他们昨天才杀了一帮孩子。

Sam低着眼神游天外，直到Bobby掏出名单分配新人，“Sam Wesson！”

“到！”Sam瞬间立正。

“Dean Smith！”

“到！”金发男孩响亮得回答。

“你们是第三组。”

预想成真并没给Sam带来什么喜悦，他只是接过男孩递过来的表格沉默得在最后一栏填上了自己的名字，就像之前的无数次那样。

二

解散之后Sam才开始看Dean的资料，这次还真被背后那两个混蛋说中了，他真的是人造人。尽管在这里身份不是什么重要东西，但人类的坏习惯谁都避免不了，他们总会排斥贬低跟自己不一样的东西。他叹了口气，警局那些混蛋估计又要捉弄这些新来的可怜家伙们了。

今天是相当和平的一天，Sam边写报告边想，窗外的天一如既往的昏沉，只不过今天云更厚了一些，细小的水珠开始打在玻璃上，要下雨了。

新人们繁琐的入职一直持续到了下班，被分到新人副手的老警员一个都没走，新人在副手阶段的宿舍都是和同组长官相邻的，长官将对副手的行为全权负责。领完制服的新人们一个一个进来跟自己的长官离开，直到所有人都离开了Sam还坐在那里，他盯着门口，等待着那个男孩的到来。

“Sir！”男孩小跑着冲进办公室，笑得灿烂极了，“对不起我迟了一些，发制服的时候后勤把衣服尺码搞错了，耽误了一会。”

“换好了吗？”

“好了！”

他看起来就像个小太阳，Sam垂下眼与男孩的视线重合，“那我们先回宿舍吧，今天下雨，不然可以带你去最下面吃拉面。”

“拉面吗？我还是更喜欢汉堡一些。”Dean随手替Sam拿起外套，“不过我不挑食。”

Dean脸上有一些期待的意味，Sam本不想穿上外套但还是接过来了，“谢谢。”

那一点期待立刻变成更灿烂的笑，那让Sam想起许久未曾见过的太阳，他竟然从一个人造人身上感觉到温暖，这太怪异了。

不，这应该是正常的。Sam在心里重复着了一遍这句话，羞愧从脊背爬上脸颊，他自诩是个平权主义者，但是他却为从人造人身上感到温暖而诧异，他又在傲慢了。

回宿舍路上他们再也没有一句交谈，Sam在前面沉默得走着，Dean在他后面好奇得边打量边跟着，他的快乐似乎能传达到地面，连皮鞋和金属的敲击声都变得悦耳，他的活力和这座死气沉沉的建筑格格不入。

刷卡，开门，黑漆漆的屋子在Sam踏进门口时亮起灯，Dean跟在后面有些诧异。

“Sir，您没有使用管家系统吗？”

“只是关了它的语音部分。”Sam接过机械手递过来的两双拖鞋，“比较简陋，也没什么来欢迎你的。”

“不不，这就足够了。”Dean双手接过拖鞋，那小心得动作让Sam不忍心看，那是被刻在基因里的服从，他不是没有过人造人副手，只是他们从没有Dean这样让他关注，也从未在如此短的时间里让他思考那么多。

窗外的雨下大了，雨点噼里啪啦重重得砸在玻璃幕墙上，细密的雨幕里被雨软化的霓虹灯光在漆黑的夜里漂浮着，宁静又美丽，像镂空的巨大的花。机械手在屋里忙碌得动来动去，Sam和Dean坐在屋子里仅有的两个单人沙发上，他们齐齐盯着窗外的雨。

室内的灯光忽然被调暗了，Dean抬头看了头顶一眼，又看看旁边习以为常的Sam，他猜大概这是Sam已经被程序记住的小习惯。

窗外的霓虹灯光入侵了室内，触到Dean的脚尖，他盯着自己的脚，自言自语起来，“这里下雨真多啊。”

“确实。”Sam倒是没料到他会说这个，不过刚好这也算是个话茬，“训练基地那里下雨比较少。”

“那里整天都是黄沙，我们的教官也很混蛋，完全不把我们当人看。”说出口Dean才惊觉自己说错了话，“对不起Sir，我没影射您的意思，是那个人类很混蛋。”

Sam轻笑出声看着局促得漂亮男孩，“你没说错，人类其实都是混蛋。”

“但是人造人也有混蛋。”Dean很郑重得回答。

“不过我更倾向于人类更混蛋一些。”Sam敲了敲沙发扶手，室内重新变得明亮，“毕竟只有混蛋才能当长官。”

Dean努努嘴，似乎想说些什么反驳但没说出口，那副样子活像只坏脾气的小猫。Sam起身拍拍他的肩膀，“总之不管是混蛋还是什么，想做就做不想做就不做。”

“是，sir。”

“别那么叫我，叫Sam就行。”

“好的si…Sam。”

晚餐之后Dean回了自己就在隔壁的宿舍，Sam照旧洗洗漱上了床，一切都稀疏平常，一年里普通的一天。

但Sam却忽然失了眠，他睁着眼躺在黑暗里，黯淡的彩色灯光从窗外投到卧室墙上，他满脑子都是Dean。他想起餐桌上那些蹩脚的笑话，还有男孩狼吞虎咽的糟糕吃相，他摸了摸自己的心脏，它还在跳，平稳，有力，陌生。

这种真切得活着的感觉太陌生了，在生活中被溺毙的人此刻终于把头探出那个死气沉沉的水面，冰凉的空气灌进肺里，周围一切的颜色都变新了。

奇怪，真奇怪，为什么会有这种感觉，Sam想不到答案。

三

Dean出现之后很多事都变得不一样了，办公室里变得更活跃了，耀眼的男孩总是在人群中央笑着，源源不断散发热量。

他看起来人畜无害，但他又是有史以来最好的狙击手之一，他总是面不改色得射击，上膛，再射击，即使那都是自己的同类。在任务完成后他会坐在自己的位置上笑着冲其他人招手，他的笑容和那把夺人性命的枪同时落在眼睛里，那画面诡异又和谐。Sam想，可能是他太过于纯粹，纯粹的东西不管是什么都是迷人的。

也或许是制造Dean的人把太多的美好都给了他，他的脸蛋，他的技巧，他的性格，那他可真是太狡猾了，用美好来掩饰残暴，并且他做的相当相当完美。

不论别人，制造者，起码你骗到了我。

我想我喜欢上他了，我喜欢上了一个人造人，真是荒谬，Sam默默帮Dean收起他的枪。

“Sir！”在外面Dean还是喜欢这么叫他，“今天是实习期最后一天了，我想…”

“说就好了，除了帮你把实习生都叫回去开Party。”

“当然不会！”他难得有些害羞得挠挠乱糟糟的金发，“其实是想今天能能不能去您那里吃完饭，不方便的话我就还…”

Sam立刻打断了Dean后半句话，“当然可以。”

“谢谢Sir!”

大男孩兴奋得背起枪快步跑向集合区，接他们回去的车刚刚降落，如果顺利的话他们回去还能按时下班。今天又不是个好天气，在回程中就已经是瓢泼大雨。这让Sam想起两个月前第一次见到Dean那天晚上，而今天他又要到自己家里来了，他看起来还如第一天那般快活纯净，可Sam却不似第一天那样淡然。

心脏在疯狂的跳着，奇怪的预感又出现了，Sam觉得今晚会发生什么，但又猜不到具体的。我在期待什么呢？Sam低头避开和所有人的眼神交流，他想不到，但他正为此兴奋。

下车，回宿舍，刷卡，开门，吃饭，一切一如往常，窗外还下着瓢泼大雨。

沉默在两个人中间蔓延，他们都喝了一点酒，空气变得有点燥热。Dean总是耐不住性子那个人，他忽然腾得站起，拳头攥紧，咬着嘴唇。

他想说什么？Sam等待着，但Dean却并没有说出来，他猛地推开凳子草草说了句晚安。

“不，不！”Sam瞪大了眼，他一把扯住Dean的胳膊，身子紧跟着站起用力把Dean捂进胸膛，他嗅到Dean身上酒的香味，“求你说出来，你想说什么。”

Dean低下了头，Sam感觉怀里的人紧绷着，他那么悲伤，小小的哽咽着，“如果我是人类呢？”

“我不知道，我想象不到。”Sam抱紧了Dean，“我只知道现在的你，我想我爱上你了。”

“你就那么出现了，美好又奇怪，就像你才是人类，而我，我们所有人才是劣质的人造人。”

灼热的鼻息落在手臂上，Dean的嘴唇落在了那里，“不，你才不劣质。”

四

黑暗，霓虹灯，雨声，肉体，水声，喘息声，落了一地的衣服。

他们赤裸着紧紧相拥，Sam第一次庆幸自己在这个狗屎部门，他可以平等的爱上Dean，而Dean也平等得爱上他，他抱着Dean轻轻在他耳边说，“我爱你。”

“我知道。”

他被Dean抚摸着头发，他从未感觉这么安全，这么完整，睡意袭来，他便在温暖的怀抱里入睡。

Dean抚摸着Sam的脸颊，窗外霓虹灯充当了这房间里的光源，他从地上的衣兜里取出一个小小金属接口似的东西。

他把那小小的接口抵住Sam的后颈，皮肤之下亮起一个闪烁的蓝点。

“亲爱的，你没说错，这里只有我是人类，但是我爱你，我需要你的记忆来拯救你。”

END.


End file.
